Remember me as I go
by Wopsidaisy
Summary: Itachi encounter Sasori and Deidara and remembers his night spent with the blond. This isn't really a good summary, but read it and you'll see how come :P . This is a challenge between my sister and me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: This was a fanfic/one-shot challenge between my sister lakritsnr1 and me. We were to write an ItaDei with certain points we had to follow.**

**It had to be at least 1000 words**

**It had to start with a ticking-clock**

**It had to end in a certain way, but I'm not going to tell you that yet ;)**

**It had to contain the words and frases**

**Lollipop**

**Strawberry-icecream **

**Candlelight**

**Who the Hell colored my clay, un?**

**This is my story, hope you all like it! Lakritsnr1 will at some point (_) upload her story, and after that I'll come up with the outcome of the challenge, telling you who won ^^**

**So, cross your fingers and hope I win, for mine should xD**

**Remember me as I go**

Itachi thought he was going to go insane from that ticking sound. For some god forsaken reason he and Kisame had met Kakuzu and Hidan while searching for the eight-tailed beast. Instead of actually finding the Jinchuuriki they had stumbled upon a spiked Hidan on the ground, a bored Kakuzu and a dead body with a large bleeding hole in the same place as where the spear went through Hidan's body.

It had turned out that the dead mean had a large prize on his head which Kakuzu wanted to cash in. So now the three of them were sitting in a small room, waiting for Kakuzu to finish his business. The waiting in itself wasn't that hard, what really made this hard was the clock sitting on the wall, cutting through the silence, showing how obviously awkward it was between Kisame and Itachi right now. Just the day before as they were checking in to their usual hotel in a certain town they accidently overheard the manager talk about what an odd couple they were, whereas his wife disagreed and thought that they were cute together. Apparently they thought they were a gay couple since they always came there together.

"Argh, I can't fucking stand this shit anymore! What the Hell is wrong with you two dimwits?" Hidan suddenly exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, making some of his dried up blood from before fall off of him in crumbled as he moved. Itachi just looked up at the jashinist with a cold stare, unfortunately for him Hidan wasn't affected by Itachi's glares anymore. Instead the blond just turned his head to Kisame as the shark man started to chuckle.

"They thought we were gay at the last town and Itachi-san here took the blow hard" he explained to Hidan whose eyes grew large as saucers for a while before started laughing. Itachi's eyes turned into slits and he had to strain himself not to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and Amaterasu Hidan's ass. Kisame on the other hand just chuckled more with Hidan.

"You mean with fucking **candlelight **and all that shit?" Hidan managed to press out between two fits of laughter.

"Spot on" Kisame said, making Hidan laugh even harder, he even had trouble standing up by now.

"Hey Itachi, you gonna lick his **lollipop**?" Hidan asked as he suddenly turned to Itachi, really falling over for a second after asking the question. Itachi felt his anger swell but managed to keep it under control as Kakuzu suddenly came out from the other room.

After him came another man who looked displeased, apparently they were done with their business.

Even though he didn't show it, it was with happiness and relief that he got up from his chair, ready to get away from there.

"What are you doing Hidan-san?" Kakuzu asked as he looked at them.

"Let's just get out of here" Itachi said, doing his all to sound calm, as he started to walk towards the door.

"You won't freaking believe this shit Kakuzu-chan" Hidan said laughing as they walked after Itachi towards the door. He didn't, manage to collect himself enough again to stop laughing while they were still inside. So he was still laughing uncontrollably as they walked out through the door. As they walked out something suddenly pierced through Hidan's torso, stopping his laughs.

Itachi looked as the large scorpion tail of metal cowered in poison withdrew back to its owner, Sasori. Next to the hunched doll Sasori was hiding in stood his blond partner in crime, Deidara. He was looking at Itachi with a somewhat hateful glare.

The Uchiha looked back at him as he calmly activated his Sharingan, making his eyes turn blood red. At the sight of them Deidara looked away, a little too flustered to pass as calm. Itachi mentally smirked to himself, he liked messing with the blond - he reminded Itachi of Sasuke as a little kid. Ever since Itachi had made Deidara join Akatsuki the blond had never lost his hate for the Uchiha even though he now enjoyed being a member of the group of S-ranked missing nins who called themselves Akatsuki.

"What the Hell are you doing you bastard?" Hidan screamed up at Sasori as he coughed up some blood.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Hidan-san" Sasori calmly said in that dark voice that wasn't really his.

"Fuck you" Hidan retorted.

Itachi looked up at Deidara as the blond met his gaze and for a second his cheeks were tinted red. The Uchiha guessed that he as well was recalling their previous meeting.

_The feeling of Deidara's body under his was amongst the greatest feelings ever. At the moment it was only beaten by the feeling of Deidara's lips against his own and the feeling of their tongues struggling against each other. _

"You better learn to watch your filthy mouth there Hidan-san" Sasori said as he jumped down from the wall and walked towards them, leaving Deidara alone on the wall as he seemed too lost in the past.

"_St-s-stop it Itachi-odana" Deidara said in an unsure voice as he tried to push away Itachi from him. The Uchiha did however not listen to the small little blond, why would he?_

"Gaki, stop sulking because you didn't get any **strawberry ice-cream**" Sasori said in a taunting voice to Deidara who suddenly snapped out of his slight trance and jumped down from the wall.

"Shut up, un" he said in an irritated voice when he was suddenly caught in a neck-lock by Sasori's tail.

"Don't forget your place gaki" Sasori said as he lifted up Deidara above the ground through his tail. The blond held on to the tail so as not to get choked.

"I'm sorry" he pushed out as his eyes filled with tears from the struggle.

"Sasori-san" Itachi suddenly said in a stern voice. All looked over at the Uchiha.

"Put Deidara-san down, you should really treat your partner better than that. You are after all supposed to be able to trust him" Itachi told him. Sasori didn't seem happy with it but he put Deidara down at least. He was after all too afraid of Itachi to say anything. As he dropped down on the ground Deidara started to cough as he regained his ability to breath.

"You should thank Itachi-san gaki" Sasori told him "it's thanks to him that I didn't just strangle you up there".

"You seriously need to fucking stop with the damn attacks god damn it Sasori" Hidan said as he coughed up some more blood before standing up correct, seeming to ignore the wound in his abdomen that blood was oozing out of in a steady pace.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do" Sasori asked Hidan, clearly angry now since he had to drop Deidara.

"Stop thinking that you're so fucking high up you moron" Hidan said as it seemed as if he was going to attack Sasori.

Ignoring the two Itachi looked over at Deidara again, feeling somewhat relieved when he saw that the blond was alright. It didn't take long until the bomber looked up and met his gaze again.

_Itachi felt how the sun shone down on him and woke him. As he stirred and looked up he saw blond hair close in front of him and he smiled to himself as he remembered the previous night and hugged Deidara closer to himself. The younger boy's body felt incredible against his own as he held him in his arms. _

_A couple of hours later Itachi woke up a second time, even though he was woken by the sound of Deidara's voice he didn't enjoy it. The sound was of Deidara shouting in anger._

"_**Who the Hell colored my clay, un"**_

"Maybe you should continue on, Sasori-san" Itachi suddenly said without taking his gaze from Deidara, interrupting Sasori and Hidan in the middle of their quarrel. Both of them tore their eyes from each other to stare at Itachi. After a while he turned his head from Deidara to the doll.

"You have a mission from leader-sama, don't you Sasori-san?" he asked.

"Might so be Itachi-san" Sasori answered after a while.

"Then shouldn't you go there instead of standing here, fighting with Hidan-san?" Itachi asked him.

If you wouldn't have known that it was far below the puppet user you would've believed that Sasori grunted as an answer before he told Deidara to get going and they set out towards Suna. Itachi stood there and watched them go, watched his lover for one night go away with Sasori. Hoping that he would come back, still remembering him without grudge.

**A/N: Just to make some points clear, you're not supposed to vote! We have decided on a few judges within our circle of aquiantances ^^**

**And, the ending we had to have was Sasori and Deidara heading out to capture Gaara, so this one takes place shortly before they arrive at Suna and obduct him, that means at the beginning of Shippuuden ^^**


End file.
